Samantha Carter Stood up For Him
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: Samantha Carter can't stand injustice to her friends, she has to stand up for him. Trinity Tag. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate and I'm not trying to so please don't kill me!**

**Summary: Samantha Carter can't stand injustice to her friends, she has to stand up for him. Trinity Tag.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stargate Command<strong>

"Hey, Parker, did you hear that McKay cocked up?" Dr. Lamb asked his fellow scientist while walking across the cafeteria.

Parker laughed…loudly, "Who hasn't? He blew up _five-sixths of a solar system! _Anyone who hasn't heard about it is living under a rock."

Sam was listening from across the room, she actually hadn't heard about it per say. She'd read it in a report, but had thought nothing of it. She herself had blown up a star. Genii were just as prone to mistakes as normal people; just they tended to be more…explosive.

Other people, military and scientist alike were laughing around the room.

"Yeah, heard he almost killed himself in the process, and the Colonel he sucks up too. They had to be rescued by the Daedalus." Lamb replied.

One of the military man laughed out-right, "That is so true! I was there, McKay sure as made a big explosion."

The whole room around her was laughing and it infuriated her. Did they act like this after her mishap?

Rage burning within her she stood up, "Shut up!" She shouted, the room fell silent and everyone looked at her in surprise. "Dr. McKay is smarter than any of you will ever be! Sure he made a mistake, we all do. Do any of you stop to think the amount of people he's save on Atlantis? No, because it always the bad with you guys!" She was breathing heavily with her rant, "Think about the man beneath that outer layer of ego, the loyal one, he's saved more people than you will ever have the chance to save! Maybe, you should think about who you're insulting and where you are insulting them before you start running off you mouths! God, he used to be your colleague you dicks!" With that she stormed from the room, steaming, if she could see a mirror steam would be coming out of her ears.

Daniel, who had been sitting with her before she'd stormed off watched her leave with his mouth agape, and quickly swallowed before saying, "You'd better watch it, she's right you know, McKay's a thousand times the man you guy would ever be."

Abandoning his meal and grabbing two power bars he chased after Sam.

"Hey, hey Sam! Wait up!" He called after her.

She turned to look at him, tears in her eyes, "Were they like that after I…you know?"

Daniel thought for a minute, "Not that I noticed…it's possible they respect you more Sam. I must say you've left them stunned. No-one would expect you to stand up for McKay of all people."

"McKay's a good person!" She snapped.

Daniel held his hands up in surrender, "I never said he wasn't."

Sam shook her head, "I'm sorry, it's just how can people say those sorts of things?"

"Why do you care Sam?" Daniel questioned.

"It's because I love him." Then she gasped and covered her mouth, "I didn't say that…did I?"

Daniel's eyes lit up, "You did, Sam…you did. How long?"

"Well…I sort of hated him when he came and tried to kill Teal'c but it was more of a rivalry hate than a_ hate_ hate, we talked while her was in Serbia, just asking how he was, talking about projects, normal sciencey stuff. Then when the Stargate was going to explode…well we talked in the infirmary and it's sort of progressed. We've talked a lot these past few years, gotten to know each other, he's always said he loved me…when he went to Atlantis I was reluctant to let him go because I knew what the world and I were risking by sending him. He wouldn't have had to go if you hadn't found the gate code, but I guess it's for the best that he went. You've seen what he's like now, slightly less abrasive, better off for it and I…" She trailed off realizing how much she'd revealed.

Daniel just stepped forward's and embraced her in a hug.

Sam sobbed into his shirt, "He's the smartest man ever, smarter than you and possibly me. Don't tell him I said that, but it's true. How can people looked past the person and just see the mistakes he may or may not have made? It's just so cruel!"

Daniel just rubbed his hand around in a circle on her back, not saying anything because he just didn't know how to answer such honesty or the question. The world was a cruel, cruel place, he just hoped for Sam's sake that McKay was doing better on Atlantis.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

Maybe better wasn't the right word, but McKay was surviving, he hadn't broken down quite yet.

But he was close. The quiet whisperings when he walked past people, the cold looks, the lack of John's trust or Elizabeth's or anyone's for that matter.

His entire scientist 'fleet' felt the need to check his recalculations, do simulations for everything, but he let them. He knew they needed reassurance. He didn't stop shouting at them, in fact the shouting doubled. He knew for a fact that Radek had called him the 'Devil incarnate' in Czech, but he hadn't let it get to him. It had been almost two months since Arcturus and the Daedalus was back. The whispering was less now, by a significant comparison.

Teyla had even smiled at him today, get that _smiled_! Teyla hardly smiled at him now a days.

He didn't find out why until that evening's meal, when two people from the Daedalus walked in.

"She stood up and shouted at everyone!" The taller of the two said.

The smaller said, "Really? Who'd thought she'd stand up for him?"

The taller laughed, "Yeah, Samantha Carter isn't known for standing up for anyone."

"The poor darling is probably crying herself to sleep right now in embarrassment; she's such a lost cause!" The both laughed together.

Now, McKay was known for being cowardly, but Samantha Carter did not deserve that. McKay smashed down his glass, startling Carson doing so; he stood and turned on the two crap talkers.

"Oi! Who are you to go talking behind someone's back?" He demanded.

The two looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Oh no! It's McKay, destroyer of solar systems! Run for your life."

McKay flushed red, but continued saying, "Samantha Carter is loyal and…all round amazing! You have absolutely no right to talk rubbish like that behind her back."

Suddenly another scientist across the room stood up and said, "Yeah, just because she stands up for someone doesn't make her an idiot…or nothing…"

"Sam will only ever stand up for what and who she thinks is right. You two are probably mindless sheep." McKay snarled.

Carson was beaming behind Rodney, amazed at his friend's courage.

The taller snorted, "She said the same about you…well not in so many words."

A marine stood up, "Colonel. Carter stood up for McKay and rightly so! She was right, McKay saved my ass more times than I can count so you guy better stop dissing her."

McKay's mouth fell open, "Sam stood up for me?"

The ten or so people occupying the room nodded.

"I thought ya knew lad." Carson said, "Thought that was why yer were standing up fer her."

McKay shook his head, "I didn't." Then he blushed, "I would always stand up for Sam."

"She said people needed ta think 'bout what yer done to save us, not what yer did wrong." Carson explained.

McKay's mouth gaped, "She really said that?"

Caron nodded.

Fury back with a vengeance he turned on the two young engineers from the Daedalus, "Well, you two plebs are going to pay. No-one insults Samantha Carter and gets away with it. Not on my watch!"

They gulped visibly and scarpered.

Still seething McKay stormed from the food hall to his lab, closely followed by Carson.

"How can they say that? How can they bloody well say that?" Carson asked.

Rodney shook his head, "I don't know dickheads the lot of them. They're just jealous because Sam's better than any of them would ever be."

He started typing commands into his computer, hacking into the Daedalus' commands, telling Hermiod to leave him alone while he sorted out the showers and lighting…and everything in the two engineer's rooms.

"Hey, Rodney, I know yer in love with her…but maybe this is-" Carson tried.

Rodney cut him off, "She stood up for me…I'm not letting that go to waste, now go away. I have an important email to send and I can't send it with you looking over my shoulder."

Eventually, after many insults Carson left Rodney alone. He ordered the door close and opened his personal laptop.

He pulled up the internet and opened his emails.

_Dear Samantha Carter, _

_ It's Rodney obviously. I'm missing you, not sure you miss me, but I heard some interesting news today._

_ I heard you stood up for me…_

* * *

><p><strong>Trinity Tag. I always thought there was something more between them than was publicized. So yeah...thought if there was something she'd do this...maybe...this sorta seems viable...I guess <strong>

**I wrote this a while ago and forgot to upload this here but seem to have uploaded it on my devianart…XD I'm silly :D**

**Hope you enjoy, constructive criticism and reviews appreciated, flames are used for marshmellows!**

**xXxrouxXx **


End file.
